The Sharks Apprentice
by KyuubiKurama
Summary: What if the Kisame had an apprentice? What if the apprentice was Naruto? This is my take on what would happen if Kisame had a war in Kiri is already solved and Kisame is with Kiri as is Zabuza and Haku. Dark-grey Naruto (It becomes more apparent later on) Disclaimer: I Do not own anything


**Au:What if the Kisame had an apprentice? What if the apprentice was Naruto? This is my take on what would happen if Kisame had a war in Kiri is already solved and Kisame is with Kiri as is Zabuza and Haku. Dark-grey Naruto (It becomes more apparent later on)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything **

The day was any day for Kisame Hoshigaki the war in Kiri was solved and the yondaime mizukage was put down. All in all life was good, he was on an S-rank mission to Konoha to see if they may have an alliance with the village hidden in the leaves."Gah, why does mizukage-sama have me go on stupid missions like this!" He stopped his ranting as the village gates came in to view. The gate guards on duty shouted "Halt state your name and business with Konoha!"  
He stopped and showed them the scroll the mizukage gave him.

" Hmmm, okay please follow these Anbu to the Hokage tower" Just as he said that, three Anbu dropped to the ground.

As Kisame entered the Hokage tower he thought 'this place is like a whole n'other compared to Kiri.' Just as he was about to walk through the Hokage doors a small orange blur crashed into him.  
"hmph" said Kisame as he picked himself up. He looked at the boy that ran into him, he had sun-kissed blonde hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, and three distinct whisker marks that covered both sides of his face.  
"Hey watch where you're going you over grown fish!" shouted Naruto.  
Kisame had a tic mark over his eye at the fish remark but remained calm.

"My apologies Kisame-san Naruto can be a little, energetic at times" said the sandaime to Kisame from behind his desk.  
"It's fine Hokage-sama, but please keep your jinjuriki in check" retorted the man. As soon as he said that four Anbu dropped to the ground with their tantos pointed at vital areas and the hokages KI spiked up considerately "Kisame-san how do you know that Naruto-kun here is a jinjuriki" He replied dangerously. Kisame said "Samehada over here" as he pointed to the sword on his back "can tell from the chakra he gives off. Samehada states that it tastes very good if not a tad spicy" he said The sandaime said" Okay but please don't say that out loud, the kids of Naruto's generation don't know that he is the jinjuriki and I want him to have a semblance to a normal life."

"you have my word Hokage-sama" The Hokage was a little taken back at his fast answer. "Kisame-san can I inquire as to why you answered so fast?"

"Hokage-sama when I was little I was ridiculed for being different." Pointing to his gills "So I can understand to an extent and it would be like if the younger generation found out about this."

The hokage pondered this for a moment then said " Okay Kisame-san I take that for now but please keep this information to yourself." He got a nod in confirmation. "Good now I understand you wish an alliance?" Another nod. "Well I suppose I could agree if, you take a certain person under your guide is that okay?"  
Kisame said "Let me guess is it the jin-Naruto?"  
" yes I would like you to take him under your wing and train him"

"As you wish, it shall be done. Do you know if he knows his parents?"  
The sandaime sighed he knew that his parentage would not escape this man he is a S-class ninja and the fact that he looks just like his father.  
"No, he doesn't. When you deem him ready to now you may tell him but do not tell anyone else okay?"  
"Of course, now where is he?" the sandaime said "He should be right in I sent an anbu to get him"

A swirl of leaves that indicated a Shunshin(body flicker) brought the anbu and Naruto to the office "Yo jiji what's up? Wh-HEYY your that fish from before!" Kisame was about to retort but the sandaime stopped him  
"Naruto-kun this is Kisame Hoshigaki and he's going to train you. So you'll need to go with him to Kiri, understand?"

"Bu-u-u-t Jiji does this mean I can never come back?" He had tears in his eyes. The sandaime quickly said "No not at all Naruto-kun" he said in a gentle tone "Kisame-san is going to train you, and you are just going to Kiri, that's all. You'll be back in time for the genin examines." The old hokage finished. "okay Jiji I will." He didn't have tears in his eyes but he was sad he was leaving his surrogate grandfather. Kisame spoke up  
" Yeah you got nothing to worry about it. By the time I'm done with you you'll be stronger than most chunins in the village. So hurry up and get your stuff so we can leave" He said supportingly. Naruto replied " Kisame-sensei i have all my stuff in this scroll" as he pulled out a few storage scrolls "I don't like to leave my house without these if I leave them there when the villagers break in they'll destroy all my stuff." Kisame said "All right then LET'S GO!" As he jumped out the window with Naruto running down the stairs to catch up with him. Kisame shouted over his shoulder "meet me at the village gates gaki!" Naruto's eyes widened the gates were across the whole village. With a huff he raced toward the village gates as the sun set behind him.

**Au: Hey guys this is my first chapter of my first Naruto story and I got to tell you it's great. This is my first time writing this kind of thing so please be gentle. Also note that flames are taken with stride and helpful tips are heeded please review for more updates.**


End file.
